Lovino in WTFderland
by mr-nadie
Summary: Hetalia. Spamano. One short y parodia del cuento "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" además de un Extra. Lovino descansaba fuera sin muchas preocupaciones hasta que un conejo allanador de propiedades privadas lo mete accidentalmente en una aventura donde el italiano acabará bastante mal parado, justo cayendo al País de las Maravillas.
1. Lovino in WTFderland

**Esto es una parodia del cuento y película animada "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" o "Alice in Wonderland" con personajes de Hetalia, y por razones obvias, tendrá modificaciones en la trama.**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero que los que vayan a leer esta historia se imaginen antes de nada qué países aparecerán interpretando X personaje de este cuento (No sé, me hace ilusión, ¿vale?)**

 **Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya y "Alicia en el País de las maravillas" a Charles Lutwidge Dodgson**

 **...o...o...o...**

Cerró el libro, aburrido. Llevaría cerca de media hora leyendo la misma página sin prestarle apenas atención, ¿pero qué iba a hacer é un día de calor en verano? Su hermano había salido y no tenía a nadie a quién llamar para quedar, además de que la electricidad se había ido, por lo que leer el libro que había sido regalo de cumpleaños fue su mejor opción.

Disfrutaba de la agradable sensación de estar en la sombra de una sombrilla, en el jardín de su casa. Lovino se acomodó un poco más en la silla de plástico y agarró el zumo que su hermano le había preparado con todo el amor del mundo. Incluso le había puesto una sombrillita. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y bebió un poco. Iba a ser un día bastante largo mientras no recuperara la luz. Ya echaba de menos su maravillosa tele.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la voz de alguien, cada vez más próxima. Sonaba a un hombre, el cual parecía fatigado y preocupado.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego tarde!

Giró la cabeza un poco, consiguiendo ver al intruso el cual se encontraba en su propiedad, el cual cruzó frente a él a una velocidad vertiginosa. El joven Lovino escupió todo el zumo nada más ver que el chico que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos tenía orejas de conejo. "Feli… ¿Qué diablos le has puesto a mi bebida?" Se preguntó mentalmente, preocupado por si alguna sustancia psicotrópica le había hecho ver algo así.

El hombre medio conejo dio la vuelta, frenando en seco, y se acercó a él, algo cansado.

-¡Hey! ¡Disculpe!

Lovino alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verde intenso mirándole fijamente, cabello rizado color marrón oscuro, y unas orejas blancas las cuales de vez en cuando se movían. Llevaba una chaqueta azul marino y debajo de esta un chaleco grisáceo a rayas. De su bolsillo, el cual tenía un bordado dónde aparecía escrito el nombre de "Antonio", colgaba una cadena la cual pertenecía a un reloj. El italiano realmente se preguntó si su hermano sí que le había puesto algo a la bebida.

-¿Sabe dónde se encuentra la entrada a "El país de las maravillas"? Estoy perdido y no recuerdo bien el lugar exacto…

-¿Pero qué…?- Analizó la situación, dándose cuenta de lo verdaderamente importante de todo aquello-¿¡….COJONES HACES EN MI JODIDO JARDÍN!?

De cada poro de piel del chico de ojos color miel emanaba enfado. Odiaba que la gente entrara sin avisar en su propiedad, y más si era un lunático con cosplay cutre. El de las orejas se le quedó mirando algo asustado, para luego encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera tocarle, ya había salido a toda velocidad.

-¡Adiós!

-¡Eh!- Gritó el italiano, levantándose de su silla para luego golpear la mesa y así tirar su bebida por el impacto- ¡Ven aquí!

El moreno se paró frente a un árbol de tamaño bastante grande, el cual Lovino no recordaba tener en su jardín. Un círculo con una espiral en el interior adornaba en la parte inferior del tronco.

-¡Tú! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Antonio comenzó a apartar la espiral, dando lugar a un agujero el cual parecía una entrada por la que podía pasar sin problemas. Miró fijamente durante un par de segundos al furioso muchacho y entró, no sin antes despedirse con la mano.

-¡Será puta!- Inspiró profundamente, para luego soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones, así un par de veces- Vamos, Lovino, cálmate… Uno, dos… Mierda.

Deseaba en esos momentos lanzar o volcar algo, sin embargo, se aguantó las ganas y decidió ir a por el bastardo allanador de moradas. Asomó la cabeza por aquel agujero, descubriendo que todo estaba en la más absoluta oscuridad. Se echó un poco más hacia delante, tratando de ver algo, mas su mano resbaló terminó por caer completamente hacia un oscuro vacío el cual parecía no tener fin. Gritó como una niña asustada toda la caída, mientras movía los brazos tratando de aferrarse a lo que encontrara.

-¡No quiero morir!- Gritó sin saber muy bien por qué, quizás por el miedo del momento.

Algo blandito detuvo su caída, a pesar de llevar de todas formas el golpe en la cara al caer prácticamente de plancha. Rebotó un par de veces en la colchoneta que le había salvado, para luego recomponerse. Lo que le había salvado, al parecer, era una seta gigante color azul, la cual del impacto había liberado esporas por todos lados, impregnándose a la ropa del italiano. Se levantó como pudo y alzó ambos brazos hacia el cielo, riéndose de aquella caída la cual había fallado en su objetivo de asesinarle, mas no tardó ni medio segundo en echar el batido por semejante viaje movidito. Entre vómito y vómito, pudo escuchar una voz conocida.

-Eh… ¿Estás bien?

El ítalo se giró, limpiándose la boca y con cara de odiar el mundo, y se encontró a aquel rarito que le había causado tantos problemas.

-Tú…- Le señaló, para luego bajar de la seta- Bastardo…

Irradiaba puro odio, y un aura maligna comenzó a hacerse notar a su alrededor. Antonio se echó algo hacia atrás, asustado, mientras que trataba de mantener la sonrisa. En tan sólo un segundo, el italiano le asestó un fuerte cabezazo en el estómago, consiguiendo que todos los órganos vitales del medio conejo se movieran del sitio. Antes de que el chico cayera al suelo con semejante golpe, Lovino le agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta, acercándolo hacia él.

-¿¡Por qué estabas en mi jardín!? ¿¡Robaste algo!?

-Bueno…- Apartó la mirada hacia otro lado, algo sobrecogido por la mirada de enfado del otro- No robé nada, pero es que el rey quiso…

-¿El rey?- Frunció el ceño.

- _Sí_.

Soltó a su víctima con mala leche y le señaló con el dedo, dándole un par de toques en el pecho.

-Vale. En ese caso, tienes que ir conmigo hacia dónde esté el rey ese. ¡Vamos!

El moreno se rascó la cabeza, ligeramente confuso.

-Lo siento… Pero no puedo.

-¡Me importa una mierda!- El italiano estaba perdiendo los estribos. Quería ver quién había tenido la cara de mandar a alguien entrar en su propiedad.

-Pero...

-¡HE DICHO!

El mayor agachó la cabeza un poco, mirando al suelo. Luego volvió a prestar atención al chico cuyos ojos desprendían enfado a raudales.

-Pero… Llego tarde a algo importante…

-Me importa una mierda- Alzó una ceja, mostrando todavía más molestia-. Por tu culpa estoy aquí así que es tu obligación.

Antonio miró hacia todos los lados posibles, para finalmente prestar atención a un punto detrás del italiano.

-¡Ooh! ¡Mira!- Señaló a esa zona- ¡Justo detrás de ti!

-¿Dónde?- Se giró de mala gana- Yo no veo nada- Volvió a su posición original, descubriendo que el otro había salido corriendo nada más quitarle los ojos de encima. Se sintió completamente estúpido- ¡Voy a matarte!

Cruzó ambos brazos, molesto. No podía creerse que hubiera caído en un truco tan simple como aquel. Trató de buscar un camino para salir de allí. De todas formas, habría alguna manera, ya que el hombre aquel había conseguido llegar a su casa.

Avanzó por el lugar apenas iluminado, llegando a un túnel el cual condujo a una pequeña sala con nada más que una puerta de madera. El ítalo abrió la puerta con cierta desconfianza, encontrando lo que nunca había pensado encontrar.

Otra puerta.

Con cierta confusión abrió la puerta dentro de la primera, para encontrarse con otra, y otra, y otra. Finalmente, al abrir la quinta, halló un pequeño pasadizo por el cual apenas cabía. Se fue arrastrando como pudo y consiguió llegar a la siguiente sala, la cual era mucho más espaciosa y tenía una decoración típica de un salón de cualquier casa. En el centro de esta, una mesita con una botella encima.

Buscó otra puerta para así seguir avanzando, y la encontró. Una puerta decorada por los bordes con unas cortinas a ambos lados, como si hubiera estado cubierta hacía tan solo unos minutos, pero todavía era menor que el pasadizo por el que había pasado. La abrió y trató de meter una pierna como pudo. Una podía, ambas no. La puerta comenzó a hacer ruidos bastante extraños, confundiendo todavía más al chico de ojos ambarinos.

-Ah, no~ Para.

Lovino se detuvo, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir. La puerta acaba de hablar, en voz de chica adolescente, y con un tono no muy agradable.

-Eres demasiado grande- Suspiró ruidosamente-. No… cabes.

Vale. Eso sí había sido raro. El italiano apartó las piernas lo más rápido que pudo del interior de aquella puerta y se sintió sucio. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a buscar por la sala otro camino por el cual ir, evitando a toda costa aquella salida la cual prácticamente había gemido al meter su pierna.

La sensación de tener sed aumentó considerablemente. Realmente estaba seco, y era normal ya no había parado de moverse desde la caída a ese mundo. Acercándose al centro de la sala, comprobó que, efectivamente, aquella botella tenía vino, y en el cuello de esta una notita atada en la cual ponía "Bébeme". Sin dudarlo mucho, Lovino se llevó la botella a la boca. Estaba delicioso, con unos toques a frutas del bosque que realmente le daban clase a aquella bebida de tono oscuro. No obstante, poco tardó el muchacho en encontrarse mal.

Lovino se dobló un poco, llevándose ambas manos al estómago. Sintió náuseas, y acto seguido, comenzó a notar como todo aquel lugar aumentaba a una velocidad alarmante. Acto seguido, todo se volvió negro. Algo le estaba aplastando. Como pudo, consiguió zafarse de aquella prisión la cual no le dejaba salir a la superficie para después comprobar que lo que antes estaba aplastándole era su ropa, y que la habitación no había aumentado, sino él disminuido. Si la ropa estaba alrededor de él en ese momento quería decir que…

Sí. Estaba completamente desnudo.

Todo el pudor que había sentido en su vida y más regresaron a él, consiguiendo que se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas. No había nadie que pudiera verle, mas igualmente no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría allí completamente solo. Trató de rasgar un trozo pero no tenía suficiente fuerza como para aquello. Maldijo a los cielos por utilizar ropa de marca y de calidad.

Salió del monte de prendas aún sin nada más que su propia piel, y comenzó a buscar algo por la sala que le pudiera ayudar a cubrirse las regiones vitales. El lugar se veía completamente diferente a antes desde una altura tan reducida. A su espalda, la voz procedente de la puerta volvió a resonar.

-Si buscas algo para cubrirte ese culito que tienes, tras mis cortinas hay algo que te puede ayudar- Comenzó a reírse, haciendo desconfiar al chico-. Seguro que te queda bien, y es resistente a los cambios de tamaño.

El italiano apartó las cortinas, dejando al descubierto un azul y blanco elegante… vestido. Con zapatitos negros y todo. Lovino notó como la tensión le bajaba a una velocidad poco saludable, y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y tragándose su orgullo, que era mucho, se puso aquella prenda que, por cosas del destino o quizás que la escritora es una cabrona, le servía perfectamente.

Rezando para que no se encontrara con alguna corriente de viento fuerte, abrió la pequeña puerta, saliendo al fin de aquella sala. Frente a él puso admirar un inmenso bosque, lleno de árboles poco espesos.

-Ven aquí, pequeño conejito bastardo…

Comenzó a caminar por el único sendero marcado simplemente con las pisadas de gente que antes había pasado y por ello no había vegetación. Llevaría unos minutos caminando cuando pudo distinguir a la distancia algo moviéndose. Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo en su búsqueda. Le había parecido ver aquellas orejas del molesto español. En tan solo unos segundos, pudo encontrarse frente a frente a un ser bastante desagradable a sus ojos. Le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- _Bonjour_ ~

Era un hombre rubio, con ojos azules y una barba que debía de tener una semana, quizás dos. Unas curiosas orejas de gato adornaban su media melena. Además, tenía un par de bigotes y rayas violetas dibujadas por todo su cuerpo desnudo. Se desplazó sin tocar el suelo, tumbado como si nadara. El menor soltó un grito tan potente que consiguió que todos los seres con alas del lugar salieran volando.

-¿¡Por qué estás desnudo, pervertido!?- Lovino se apartó de un salto, bufando aquellas palabras como un gato aterrado.

-Hola _, moi amour_. ¿Por qué estás tan asustado?

El italiano estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento, el hombre frente a él le arrancaría la ropa y lo violaría sin piedad. Se giró sobre sus pies, cubriendo los ojos con ambas manos, y echó a caminar despacio, tratando de ser lo menos carota posible.

Una risa se escuchó a su espalda, para luego proseguir frente a él.

-¿A dónde vas, _petit italien_?

Los pelos de la coronilla se le erizaron al protagonista al darse cuenta de que estaba a su lado otra vez. Destapó los ojos y se encontró con aquella desagradable visión. Si aún fuera una mujer, o por lo menos estuviera depilado, pero no, era como un oso-gato-pervertido-francés. Suspiró ruidosamente y decidió enfrentarse a sus problemas.

-Bueno. ¿Has visto a un hombre con orejas de conejo blancas pasar por aquí?

-Oh. ¿Toni?

-En su puto bolsillo eso ponía.

El francés sonrió de forma lasciva.

-Ese pedacito de pan vive por aquí cerca. Sólo tienes que seguir por donde ibas y ya llegas a un pequeño pueblo. Por cierto… ¿Por qué lo buscas?

-¿Te importa acaso?- Alzó una ceja, molesto. Cruzó ambos brazos y giró un poco la cabeza para evitar tener que mantener contacto visual con… aquello.

-Toni es amigo mío. Me interesa saber si eres alguien de "interés"- Hizo unas comillas muy marcadas mientras levantaba ambas cejas rápidamente y sonreía- o estás libre. Soy un hombre de principios. Si estás ocupado por un amigo no pienso hacer nada.

El chico de ojos color ámbar sintió como su estómago se encogió de tal forma que consiguió marearle. Poco le faltaba para echar a correr.

-Tengo que hablar con él de un tema importante.

Sin dilación, dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Por suerte para él, el francés no le siguió.

De las primeras casas de todas era a la que se refería el rubio, ya que en un cartel bastante grande ponía "Casa de Antonio". No lo dudó mucho y entró en la casa, ligeramente sorprendido de que el español se hubiera olvidado de cerrar. Luego se dio cuenta de que realmente el conejo era estúpido.

Paseó un poco por el recibidor hasta llegar al salón, decorado como cualquier otro de cualquier casa. En las paredes, cuadros y fotos de cualquier chorrada. En una de aquellas fotos pudo fijarse de que ahí estaba el francés. Realmente parecían amigos, a pesar de que el de las orejas de gato le estaba metiendo la mano por dentro de la camiseta. No le dio mucha importancia y tiró la foto al suelo. Al menos así jodería al moreno.

-Voy a mearle en el sofá.

Levantó su falda y se dispuso a "liberarse", mas reparó en el plato con unos pastelitos que había sobre el propio mueble. Volvió a bajarse la ropa, dejándola en su sitio, y sujetó el plato con ambas manos. "Cómeme" decían los pasteles. A pesar de que la anterior sustancia tomada por el chico no había resultado muy agradable para él, tenía hambre, y mucha. No había comido nada desde hacía varias horas y el tener que haberse movido tanto le había dejado con el estómago vacío. Decidió comerse uno.

* * *

Antonio prosiguió su conversación a pesar de las constantes interrupciones de su amigo, el cual siempre comentaba algo acerca de él mismo.

-Y, como te decía, el rey se puso hecho una fiera porque le habían traído el traje en color "rosa frambuesa" y no en "rosa fucsia". Rodaron cabezas ese día…

-A mí cualquier color me queda bien- Rio el albino, cruzando ambos brazos mientras alzaba la nariz hacia arriba-. Mi increíble yo es insuperable.

-No entiendo cómo puede distinguir esos tonos, de verdad. Para mí todos… son…-Se paró en seco, observando su casa a unos cuantos metros de esta-… iguales… ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a mi casa!?

Gilbert alzó ambas cejas, observando el panorama. Ante ellos e encontraba el edificio medio maltrecho, con un brazo humano saliendo por la ventana, al igual que una pierna por la puerta principal y la otra por la del jardín.

-¡Aún no he pagado completamente la hipoteca!- El moreno se llevó ambas manos a la cara, cubriendo su rostro decaído.

-¿Quién _scheiße_ es el que se ha metido ahí y cómo lo ha conseguido? Eso sí es asombroso- Sonrió orgulloso de su comentario, dedicándole una mirada a su amigo el cual aún no se atrevía a volver a dirigirle una mirada a su casa.

-No tiene gracia… Vamos a ver quién está dentro…

Ambos se acercaron con cuidado.

-¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó algo temeroso el español.

-¿¡Cómo coño crees que voy a estar bien, maldito bastardo!?

Las orejas del moreno se movieron. Era el chico de la superficie. En parte le alegraba volver a encontrárselo, a pesar de saber que volvería a recibir un cabezazo por su parte.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Te sacaremos de ahí!

Cambió su centro de atención al albino, el cual se había subido a la pierna derecha del italiano. Sonrió triunfante mientras Antonio lo miraba confundido. Lo siguiente que el de ojos verdes pudo ver fue como su amigo despegaba hacia el cielo infinito por la patada que el amable italiano le había brindado. Nunca más volvió a verlo.

-¿¡Quién narices me tocó!?- Preguntó alterado el menor, agitando un poco sus extremidades.

-Ya nadie…

Lovino volvió a retorcerse, rompiendo un poco las paredes de la casa del conejo. Este gritó.

-¡Para, para! ¡Voy a traerte algo para sacarte de ahí, pero _por favor_ , deja de moverte!

-Vale, pero no tardes, que tengo que patearte la cara.

El moreno se fue, para volver un par de minutos después con una botella transparente. Empezó a trepar como pudo por la pierna y después brazo del chico hasta llegar al balcón de su cuarto. Abrió las ventanas y se coló en la casa. Frente a él, la cara del malhumorado italiano el cual parecía que en cualquier momento le mordería. Antonio sonrió. Era muy mono a pesar de esa mirada amenazante.

-Bébete esto- Le tendió la botella con el líquido color violáceo similar al del vino tinto. El italiano lo reconoció-. Hará que reduzcas el tamaño, pero cuidado al encoger, que te llevarás un buen golpe contra el suelo.

Se acercó más al otro y le echó el líquido como pudo, ya que este estaba atrapado y no podía moverse por razones obvias. En tan sólo unos segundos, retomó su tamaño anterior. La hostia nadie se la quitó.

-¿Estás bien?- El moreno bajó por las escaleras rotas de forma dificultosa y le tendió la mano al otro- ¿Hola?

Lovino apartó la cara del parqué y le agarró la mano, levantándose de mala manera. La cabeza le dolía horrores y sentía un fuerte mareo.

-Bas…tardo- Estiró el brazo, dándole un golpecito en el pecho- ¿Por qué tienes esos pasteles en el salón? ¿No te das cuenta del peligro que corre cualquiera que los vea?

-Aquí todos saben sus efectos. Venga, vamos. Te llevaré dónde el rey de corazones- Se agachó un poco, estirando los brazos hacia atrás- Sube.

-Ni de… coña.- Se zarandeó un poco, mareado.

-Te encuentras mal. O te llevo así, o en brazos. Tú decides. Por cierto… ¿Por qué llevas un vestido?- Sonrió- Te queda bien.

El menor recuperó momentáneamente su fuerza y golpeó con la cabeza en el pecho al moreno, el cual se retorció en el suelo unos segundos.

Finalmente, se decidió a ser llevado como ofreció Antonio.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó el español, mostrando una sonrisa radiante a pesar de saber que nadie podría vérsela.

-Lovino.

-Yo Antonio- Subió un poco mejor al chico a su espalda-. _Es un placer_ ~

-Lo que sea. Yo sólo quiero volver a casa y enterarme por qué tenéis la entrada a vuestro mundo de mierda en mi terreno.

El de los ojos verdes rio ante aquel comentario. A medida que avanzaban, la vegetación se hacía cada vez más y más grande, terminando por parecer que su tamaño era menor que el de una flor. Lovino decidió no preguntar. Nada en ese mundo podría sorprenderle todavía más de lo que ya se había sorprendido.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Voy a preguntarle a un conocido si el rey ya ha regresado. Lo sabe todo. Creo que es por esas cosas que fuma…

Y ahí estaba. Sentado en una seta gigante, un hombre rubio con el pelo hacia arriba, cubierto con una mantita enrollado en ella como si de una oruga se tratara. Fumaba de una cachimba. Lovino pudo reconocer aquel olor.

-¡Govert!- Sonrió ampliamente ya que no podía saludar sin tirar al chico que cargaba a la espalda- ¡ _Holaaa_!

-Ag- Le dirigió una mirada de profundo asco-. El único conejo del mundo que me pone enfermo… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué llevas a un travestido en brazos?

-¡Oye, capullo!

-Oh. Bueno, tuvo problemas y necesitaba ayuda- Contestó algo confuso-. Quería que me informaras sobre algo.

-No te pienso decir nada. Esto es tabaco. No tomo drogas.

" _Ya_ , claro" pensó el italiano, para luego bajarse de los brazos de Antonio y acercarse con mala leche al presunto Govert.

-Escúchame bien, _sacco di merda_. Queremos saber si el rey este, el que se hace llamar "Rey de corazones", está por los alrededores o no.

El rubio frunció el ceño, dirigiéndole una mirada que heló la sangre al otro. Antonio se mantuvo alerta, por si tendría que atacar al hombre que miraba mal a su ahora autoproclamado por él "protegido". Llevaba un vestido. ¿Quién no querría proteger un ser tan adorable (aunque este diera cabezazos y te insultara cada dos por tres)?

-Mira, criajo. No sé quién te crees que eres para hablarme así pero sólo te digo que tienes suerte de parecerme una niña, que si no te habría arreado una hostia bien dada por faltarme al respeto.

Lovino se encogió un poco, cubriéndose con el español, como si le dijera así "Cómetelo a él y a mí no me hagas daño".

-Hey, hey. Cálmate, Govert- Intervino el moreno, sonriendo de manera algo forzada-. Sólo está así porque quiere volver a casa. Es de la superficie.

Govert volvió a fruncir el ceño y le dio otra calada a su cachimba. Luego se hizo una bolita en su manta.

-Tenéis suerte. Hoy vuelve el rey.

-¡Genial! Muchas gracias, Gov.

-No me llames así, subnormal, y lárgate. Tu presencia me pone malo.

El italiano siguió al otro, retomando su camino. Se preguntó por qué aquel repollo drogadicto odiaría tanto al bastardo. Vale que lo había involucrado en todo aquello, pero no lo había hecho a propósito. Además, le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Ah, sí, Lovi. Súbete de nuevo.

-Paso.

-Pero…

El de ojos ambarinos infló los mofletes y miró hacia otro lado.

-Que no.

-Bueno. Pues al menos déjame guiarte- Agarró su mano, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa que casi le dejó ciego-, ¿vale?

-¡Suelta, pervertido!- Comenzó a sacudir la mano de este, sin conseguir zafarse- Bueno, vale.

Al menos su mano era reconfortantemente cálida. El italiano prestó atención a las orejas de Antonio, fijándose que de vez en cuando se movían al captar diferentes sonidos. Al parecer sí eran de verdad.

Llevarían media hora caminando por aquel bosque gigantesco cuando una risa conocida se hizo notar. Al italiano se le puso la piel de gallina de sólo pensarlo. El otro parecía completamente en calma.

-¡Toni!

El oso-gato-pervertido-francés se hizo aparecer de la nada, abrazando al chico que estaba sujetando la mano de Lovino. El español ni se inmutó. No había sido la primera vez que hacía eso ni sería la última. El italiano sí saltó del susto.

-Hola, Fran. ¿Qué haces desnudo?

-Sabes que no me gusta llevar prendas. Son incómodas. No me dejan mostrar todo mi esplendor.

-Y tu pene, pervertido- Soltó Lovino, tapándose la cara con la mano libre.

-Oh. Si eres _le_ _petit italien_ de antes…- Sonrió, mas este no lo hacía de la misma manera que el español- Ya veo que encontraste a tu objetivo…

-Más bien lo encontré yo- Antonio comenzó a reírse, para después frotarse el cuello-. Ya te contaré. Vamos, Lovi.

Dio un par de tirones al menor, el cual permanecía con los ojos tapados.

-¡Adiós, queridos!

Ninguno dijo nada más en el trayecto hasta que llegaron al final del camino. Este estaba borrado, dejando al español bastante desconcertado.

 _-Porras…_ Bueno. Tendremos que ir por… la casa del sombrerero.

La mueca que Antonio había dibujado en su rostro desconcertó ligeramente al chico. ¿Había puesto cara de desagrado? ¿Asco, quizás? No se había imaginado que el moreno, siendo alguien tan resplandeciente y alegre, fuera capaz de detestar a alguien.

Realmente tenía que ser alguien desagradable como para aquello, ya que ni eso con el holandés.

-Hemos llegado. Pasemos sin que se dé cuenta. No hagas ningún ruido.

Lovino asintió y el otro abrió la verja que llevaba a una casa de tamaño modesto. Comenzaron a caminar pegados a esta, mientras el español asomaba la cabeza a cada esquina, tratando de buscar al que intentaban evitar.

-¡Os he visto, _wankers_!

Antonio cerró los ojos, molesto. Respiró profundamente y agarró de nuevo la mano del italiano.

-¡Eh, Arthur! ¡ _Hola_!- Saludó en un tono realmente falso- ¡Hace cuánto tiempo!

-Déjate de cortesías. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-Tiene tendencias a colarse en terrenos privados- Dijo el italiano.

El inglés se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba y se acercó a ellos, acompañado de un chico asiático con orejas de conejo. Arthur llevaba un sombrero el doble de grande que su cabeza, una chaqueta verde intenso y una pajarita de varios colores. Lovino pensó que si llevar ropa hortera fuera ilegal, ese hombre estaría en la cárcel por años.

-Hola, Antonio- _san_.

-¡Kiku! ¡Tú por aquí!- Si es que el español conocía a todos.

-Arthur organizó una fiesta del té. Todavía estamos esperando a algunos invitados. Discúlpale por su mal humor. Es que cierto gato no pudo venir y se ha puesto en modo _tsundere_.

-¡Lo que haga ese me da igual!- El inglés más que gritar, chilló como un niño en una rabieta.

-¿Por qué no os unís?

-Tenemos un poco de prisa- Cortó Lovino, aferrando la mano del español por si este tuviera la brillante idea de ir con los dos raritos del té.

-Es cierto. En otra ocasión.- Antonio sonrió, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Por cierto…- En los ojos del japonés apareció un brillo especial al observar bien al menor- ¿Acaso tú también vas de cosplay?

-¿Qué?- Su mirada de confusión decía más que mil palabras. Cuando el japonés sacó la cámara y le sacó una foto, esta se multiplicó por mil- ¿Las orejas son de pega?

-Sí.

-Vámonos, Antonio- Susurró Lovino cerca del oído del mayor, asustado-. Esta gente está loca.

Antonio asintió, y tras despedirse, ambos siguieron por el camino alternativo.

Desde lejos pudieron ver el castillo, completamente pintado de rosa. Hacía daño a la vista. El de los ojos color miel se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, cansado.

-¿Tan lejos nos queda el maldito castillo?

-Ten paciencia, Lovi. Se llegará rápido- Se apoyó en una rama gruesa del mismo árbol, escuchándose un leve "Click"-. Hay atajos por todos lados, así que es cuestión de encontrarlos- Se giró hacia donde antes estaba el italiano- ¿Lovi? ¿¡Lovi!? ¿¡Dónde estás!?

-Aquí, idiota.

Vio hacia el lugar donde antes había un tronco para comprobar que en ese momento había lo que parecía un agujero que llevaba a una zona completamente diferente. Era el Jardín Real. Desde fuera, podía ver al italiano el cual le miraba malhumorado.

-Mira. Hablando de atajos… Sí que tenemos suerte.

-Lo que sea. Baja.

Entró, para salir de un arbusto del jardín. Lovino se sacudió las hojas del vestido y echó un vistazo rápido al lugar, mientras el español se incorporaba.

-Es todo tan… Rosa.

El lugar estaba recubierto de setos con cargadas rosas del mismo color que su propio nombre. Algún que otro arbusto estaba prácticamente recubierto de flores pequeñas, teniendo todos forma de pony o de corazón, y otros simplemente tenían purpurina encima. Juraría haber visto incluso un arcoíris o dos de plástico adornando el lugar.

-¿El rey tiene una hija o algo?

Antonio cogió aire.

-No.

El chico con orejas de conejo volvió a sujetar la mano del otro, ya por costumbre, e increíblemente el italiano se dejó sin protestar. Estaban en un laberinto de setos. No pretendía perderse.

Unas vocecillas comenzaron a hacerse perceptibles, hasta que llegaron a su lado. Una niña con coleta y cejas similares a las del sombrerero siniestro gritaba a otros dos, los cuales uno estaba subido al cuello del otro para así alcanzar las rosas más altas de un rosal de flores blancas. Estaba pintándolas al color del resto de flores de allí. Los tres llevaban una especie de camiseta larga blanca con 1, 2 y 3 corazones de mayor a menor altura respectivamente.

-¿¡Pero es que tenéis acaso genes de caracoles o algo!? Dadle brío. ¡El rey en cualquier momento va a llegar!

-¡No metas presión, Wy!- Dijo el más alto, tratando de aguantar el peso del último. Se parecía mucho a Lovino.

-¡¿Quién fue el culpable de plantar equivocadamente las blancas?!

-Podrías ayudar- Dijo el niño que aún no había abierto la boca. Llevaba un sombrero de marinero color azul.

Los espectadores se quedaron un momento en silencio, analizando la situación. Ambos se miraron, tratando de entenderlo. "¿En serio piensan que va a colar?" pensó el italiano. "Eso parece, sí" le respondió el de ojos esmeralda. Ambos asintieron.

-¡Vosotros dos!- La llamada Wy se giró hacia la pareja y les puso un pincel en la mano- Ayudad un poco que tenemos prisa.

-No, nosotros…- El español sonrió, algo nervioso- también la tenemos, aunque supongo que no pasará nada por ayuda…- Se fijó en la mirada de Lovino, el cual parecía que iba cortarle las gónadas en cualquier momento si seguía hablando-… Tenemos muchísima prisa. Lo siento.

Pasos empezaron a sonar, cada vez más cerca. Los tres subordinados vestidos de carta se pusieron nerviosos. El más alto tiró al niño rubio de encima y los tres se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia. Esto a Lovino lo confundió, pero cuando iba a preguntarle a su compañero, este también estaba imitando el gesto. Al girarse, pudo admirar aquella tropa de cartas con diferente número de corazones cada una, todas del color fijo en aquel jardín. Frente a todos, una mujer con cabello rubio por los hombros y subida a un poni miraba con expresión de enfado al rosal que antes había estado siendo pintado. Llevaba un pomposo vestido largo con diferentes tonalidades de rosa adornado con corazones y una pequeña corona de oro. Sería la reina.

-¿Tipo, qué habéis hecho con mi súper jardín?

De acuerdo. Esa voz no era de mujer precisamente. Lovino pestañeó, perplejo. Si es que cada vez el lugar era más absurdo.

El "rey" bajó del caballo con ayuda de un pobre chico moreno con media melena que también llevaba corona, pisándole el pie sin pedir disculpas siquiera.

-¡Esto es horrible, como que totalmente desagradable! ¡Toris! ¿¡Has visto lo que han hecho!?

-Yo no creo que sea para tanto, Feliks…- El pisoteado habló en voz baja, posando una mano en el hombro del rubio.

-¡Lo han arruinado todo, jo pe! ¿Quién de vosotros, ya sabeis, ha hecho esto?

-¡Ha sido Seborga!- El niño rubio señaló al más alto de los subordinados, sin dudarlo un segundo.

-¿¡Qué!?- El llamado "Seborga" miró al rey y luego al chico de espejas cejas y rubio, para luego volver al monarca y después retomar a su compañero- Fuiste tú quién me dio las semillas, pequeño traidor.

-Pero la idea de pintar las rosas fue totalmente suya. Quería engañarle, majestad.- Prosiguió Wy.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de amigos sois?!

El rey puso morritos, adquiriendo una pose pensativa. Después de un tiempo meditando, se encogió de hombros.

-Osea, que me da igual quién haya hecho qué. Tipo, ya sabéis, que sólo quiero saber quiénes participaron. Tú, el del vestido adorable- Señaló a Lovino, el cual se auto señaló, confundido- ¿Quiénes estaban pintando y manchando mi fabuloso césped?

-El de las cejas y el del rizo parecido al mío- No se había dado cuenta del vistazo rogante de "No digas nada" que le había dirigido el conejo. Cuando dirigió su mirada a él, ya era tarde.

-Está bien. No estoy enfadado. Soy un rey total, osea, como que ya se me ve. Bueno, pues…- Señaló a los acusados- Tipo, que les corten la cabeza y eso.

Todos los presentes se quedaron un momento en silencio, y dos de los guardias cartas sujetaron a Seborga y Seadland. El italiano protagonista miró a todos lados, confundido por lo ocurrido. ¿Acababa de decir que les iba a cortar la cabeza, así por las buenas?

-¡Eh, eh! ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Sólo querían solucionar un problema, idio…!- Cortó el insulto, dándose cuenta de que su cabeza sería la siguiente en rodar. Se cubrió con el español, poniéndose tras este, el cual estaba tieso pero se posicionó a la defensiva, por si quisieran hacerle algo al chico detrás de él- Quiero decir… ¿No es excesivo? C-creo… que deberían tener un juicio por lo menos, ¿no?

Feliks frunció el ceño, mas no tardó mucho en aflojar el gesto.

-Si no fuera porque eres un amante de los vestidos, como yo, tipo que estarías requetemuerto- Apoyó una mano en la cintura y se echó el pelo hacia atrás- ¡Ya habéis oído! Les haremos un… juicio.

El chico del rulo no podía creerse que hubiera sido tan fácil de convencer. En ese momento ya no odiaba tanto llevar aquel traje.

-Bueno, vestido adorable- Se acercó a él, consiguiendo estresar un poco a Antonio, quien quiso agarrar al italiano y apartarlo de ahí de forma egoísta-. ¿Nombre?

-Lovino.

-Te invito a jugar al croquet, ¿sí?- Se fijó en el hombre el cual estaba cubriéndole- Anda, Toni. No te había visto. Tipo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El español se soltó un poco, sonriendo al monarca de manera ligeramente forzada. Aunque fuera amable con él, ¿quién sabe si le mandaría a la guillotina sólo por decir algo fuera de lugar?

-Él me pidió que le acompañara al castillo. Quería hablar con usted.

-Jo pe. Pues que suerte habéis tenido, tipo, que podría estar visitando a mis compis de reinado o algo. Es como, totalmente cosa del destino o algo. Voy a organizar el juego. Como que no os mováis de aquí, ¿vale?

Y se fue alegremente, moviendo la cadera de una manera que a Lovino desagradó bastante.

-Haga lo que haga, no le contestes mal- Ordenó el español, mirando fijamente al menor-. Su forma de jugar es rara, así que no te quejes. Sé que te gusta quejarte, pero… Intenta aguantar o te pasará como a "las micronaciones"

-¿Por qué los llama así?

-Supongo que para que se sientan inferiores o algo. Bueno.- Se acercó más a él, agarrándole ambos hombros-. No te quejes por nada, absolutamente nada, de lo que haga.

-Que sí, idiota- Se apartó, completamente rojo-. No soy un crío. Entiendo las cosas.

El rey de corazones llegó y agarró la mano del italiano, consiguiendo que Antonio gruñera inconscientemente. Se lo llevó de allí hacia el jardín delantero, dando a una amplia zona completamente despejada donde unas cuantas personas, que Lovino supuso que serían más "micronaciones", estaban colocadas a modo de arco.

-Osea. Coge un flamenco y empecemos.

-¿Qué?- Las cejas de Lovino subieron, para luego expresar confusión.

-Tipo, ¿No sabes que son los palos que uso de juego? Tipo, que son los mejores animales del mundo, porque, son totalmente rosas.

El italiano pestañeó un par de veces, perplejo. Miró hacia lo lejos, donde su español charlaba algo incómodo con el otro rey, y trató de indicarle con la mirada que buscaba respuestas. ¿Acababa de decirle que jugara con un flamenco al croquet? No le dio más importancia y agarró uno por las patas, el cual no cesaba de moverse continuamente. El rey rio, divertido, y asentó un golpe a la pelota, fallando. Refunfuñó un poco y Lovino se acercó al lugar de tiro.

-Emmm… ¿Osea, qué vas a hacer?

-Jugar. Es mi turno.

-¿Qué dices?- Feliks se movió un poco a ambos lados, moviendo la cadera sutilmente- ¿No lo sabías? Como que estoy ejerciendo la ley de Feliks. ¡Siempre será mi turno!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡Totalmente injusto!

-No si juegas con mis reglas- Sonrió de forma burlona- Ahora aparta, como que quiero golpearla bien.

* * *

El Conejo Blanco miró con temor al chico con ojos color miel. Temía realmente porque fuera a decir algo y fastidiar todo. El marido del rey de Corazones se le acercó un poco.

-Parece que tu pareja tiene mal humor…- Comentó algo tímido- Menos mal que Feliks no se puso peor.

-Él no es… Da igual. Lo sé. Yo también pensé que nos esperaba lo peor.

-Feliks es alguien difícil de aguantar. Sólo espero que no haga lo de siempre por una vez y juegue en serio.

Los gritos de enfado del italiano comenzaron a sonar por el lugar. Antonio rezó para que no fuera por la forma de jugar del rey, pero efectivamente, había sido por ello. Maldijo un por lo bajo y se acercó hacia el menor, seguido de Toris.

-Osea, ¿pero quién te crees que eres para insultarme?

-¡Esas reglas no tienen sentido, maldita sea! ¡Para eso no me digas de jugar!- Tiró el flamenco al suelo, consiguiendo que el monarca reprimiera un grito de horror- ¡No pienso perder más el tiempo! ¿¡Por qué diablos hay una entrada a vuestro mundo en mi casa!?

-¡No puedes hablarme así! ¡Soy totalmente el soberano!

-¡Me importa una pizza de piña!

El polaco soltó también el "palo" y se acercó más al otro.

-¡Para de decir eso! ¡Me has hartado! ¡Que le corten la cabeza, jo pe!

-¡Espera, espera!- El marido del rey se puso frente a este- ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado radical? Piensa que sólo le ha molestado tu forma de jugar, ya que él no puede participar…

-¡Que me da igual! ¡Id a por él!

Antonio agarró en brazos al italiano, cargándolo como a una princesa, y salió de allí corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, a grito pelado de Lovino, pensando que si no moría decapitado, moría por la caída a semejante velocidad. Se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo al cuello del español y deseó no perecer en el intento de huida.

Al fondo, unos cuantos naipes comenzaron a perseguirlos mientras por el fondo la voz del rey resonaba, tipo, súper molesto.

-¡No quiero morir, Antonio!- Grito el de ojos ambarinos, tratando de no llorar de miedo y la velocidad llevada.

-¡Tranquilo!- Salió del castillo, para llegar al jardín trasero- ¡Yo te salvaré!

-¡Si eres tú el que más me da miedo, idiota!

El conejo comenzó a reírse, consiguiendo dejar perplejo a Lovino. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Quizás la adrenalina le había creado un cortocircuito en el cerebro. Llegaron al atajo que habían encontrado y el español arrojó la "carga" hacia fuera de los jardines.

-¡Prosigue tú! ¡Yo los distraigo!

Lovino miró por primera vez al chico frente a él con algo que no era ni miedo, ni desprecio. Parecía preocupado.

-¡Pero te matarán!

Se sentía como si estuviera en una película barata.

-Me da igual con tal de que tú sobrevivas- Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, consiguiendo que el otro se apartara algo confundido y completamente rojo-. Eres más valioso que mi propia vida.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?

El ruido de tropas se escuchó más cerca, consiguiendo poner nerviosos a ambos.

-No te preocupes por nada. El jefe se encargará. Sal corriendo y luego grita "Tengo fotos de Antonio desnudo" en voz alta. ¡Rápido!

El italiano asintió y se dio la vuelta.

-No te olvidaré, Antonio- Dijo, tratando de dramatizar todo lo máximo posible. Acto seguido, cerró el atajo y se fue, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas de que no le hubiera pasado nada. Le debía un cabezazo por haberle besado de esa forma. Cuando llevó un buen rato corriendo y sus pulmones comenzaron a doler, se adentró en un bosque cercano. Poco después, escuchó los pasos de los guardias, buscándole. Sintió como se le iba el alma a los pies y se apartó de alló lo máximo que pudo.

-Eh… ¡Tengo fotos de Antonio desnudo!- Su grito había sonado bastante dubitativo, pero fuerte.

No tardó en aparecer el gato pervertido de la vez anterior.

-¿¡Dónde las tienes!? ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? ¿¡Tienes un video también!?- El hombre comenzó a jadear fuertemente- ¡Necesito saberlo todo!

-No grites, maldito pervertido. Te las daré si me ayudas a volver a casa. Sólo si me ayudas.

-Suena tentador… Está bien. Sígueme.

Se apoyó en el suelo, haciendo que el italiano lo viera por primera vez caminar. Volvieron a escuchar ruidos de las cartas.

-¡Date prisa!

El francés se encogió de hombros y pateó un árbol cualquiera, abriendo otro atajo.

-Ahora las fotos.

Lovino se puso nervioso.

-E-está bien… Te las daré ahora…- Se acercó más al atajo, mas el galo se interpuso en la entrada- Eh… Sí… Bueno… Las tiene Antonio, pero me dijo que te las daría.

-No mientas, pequeñín- Alzó una ceja mientras sonreía-. Si no las tienes, no hay trato. Me conformo con una tuya.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Alguien se levantó de entre los arbustos, alguien que Lovino no reconoció pero este sí a él.

-¡Esa voz es del loco que se quedó atorado en casa de Toño!- Se acercó de mal humor hacia el italiano- ¡Pateaste a mi asombrosa persona!

Tanto el francés como el albino se acercaron hacia él. Sin miramientos, entró por el atajo y echó a correr, pero parecía como si fueran a alcanzarle en cualquier momento. Las piernas le dolían, el corazón le iba a cien, quería saber si el estúpido bastardo español se había salvado. Tropezó, y los otros dos le dieron captura.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, despertándose en cama.

-Ya os lo digo, chicos. No prefiero a ninguno… Os quiero por igual.

Esa voz le sonaba demasiado bien. Se giró hacia su derecha, encontrándose al "conejo", aunque este ya no tenía las orejas y ese elegante traje. Estaba recostado, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, y hablaba por teléfono. En ese momento se acordó que estaba saliendo con aquel bastardo.

-Mira… Por vuestra culpa Lovi se ha despertado… Hablamos mañana- Colgó el teléfono y sonrió algo decaído a su pareja-. Siento haberte molestado. Gilbert y Francis son unos infantiles y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que llamar a esta hora.

Lovino siguió pensando en todo lo que acababa de soñar. Se había sentido tan vívido…

-Te voy a matar, bastardo, pero por la mañana- Se abrazó a este-. Idiota.

El chico de ojos verdes pudo escuchar los suaves ronquidos del menor unos segundos después. Se quedó perplejo.

-¿¡Pero qué he hecho esta vez!?

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Wow. Esta historia sí que fue larga, al menos para mí.**

 **¡Y ahí va el quinto cuento versionado! Espero que os haya gustado, y que hubierais acertado con algun personaje.**

 **¡Quiero agradecer expecialmente a mi buena amiga Sigdom por ayudarme con algunas partes donde me bloqueaba y aportarme la brillante idea de poner a Polonia como el rey de corazones! Y sobre todo, por apoyarme mientras la escribía.**

 **El segundo capítulo es protagonizado por los otros dos miembros del Bad Touch Trio**


	2. Extra

**Un pequeño Extra donde narro cómo Gilbert y Francis terminan por llamar a Antonio**

 **...o...o...o...**

Gilbert dejó la cerveza vacía encima de la mesa de un golpe.

-Y me golpeó en la cabeza con la sartén, así- Hizo un gesto, tratando de imitarlo- ¿Te lo puedes creer? Nadie golpea a mi increíble persona, menos ella. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera…

Se notaba que el alcohol se le había subido bastante. Francis sonrió y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, además de intentar tocar su culo de paso, fallando ya que estaba sentado y el respaldo de la silla le impedía el acceso.

-No te preocupes, _mon ami_. Dentro de poco cederá a tus encantos.

-Ojalá estuviera Toño aquí. ¡Mira que rechazar salir con las otras dos personas más asombrosas del mundo! Está fuera de la lista de gente genial. No lo dudes.

El rubio tomó un sorbo de su vino y sonrió.

-Prefirió quedarse con su " _amorcito_ " y dormir.- Suspiró fuertemente y vio hacia el techo- ¡Qué injusto!

-Ya. No me creo que no quiera salir con su mejor amigo.

-Exacto.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, para luego entrecerrar al mismo tiempo los ojos.

-Es que no entiendo como no quería quedar conmigo- Dijo Francis, alzando una ceja y tanteando la zona.

-¿Tú? ¿Su mejor amigo?- Comenzó a reírse ruidosamente- ¡No digas esas cosas tan poco geniales! Es obvio que solo alguien como yo puede ser su mejor amigo.

-¿¡Tú!? Vamos, Gil. Eso no te lo crees ni borracho como estás.

-¿Qué no? ¡No me lo creo porque es la asombrosa verdad!

-Eso que acabas de decir no tiene sentido.

El albino sacó el móvil y sonrió.

-¿No me crees? ¿Por qué no le preguntamos?

-Son las dos de la mañana y lo más seguro es que esté durmiendo.

-¡Me importa más bien poco! Haber venido. ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo a que diga que yo soy su mejor amigo?- Sonrió socarronamente- Creo que hay una gallina en este bar, y no es mi pollo mascota…

-¡Está bien!- Golpeó la mesa, levantándose del asiento con fuerza y agarrando el teléfono- Te demostraré que soy yo su mejor amigo.

Llamaron y esperaron a una respuesta, mas no la hubo. Saltó el buzón de voz. Sin importarles mucho, volvieron a llamar, así unas tres veces más, hasta que el español contestó.

-¿Sí…?- Se escuchó un bostezo venir del teléfono. Acababa de despertarse.

-¡Toño! ¡Soy, yo! ¡Tu mejor amigo!- Gritó el de ojos rubíes desde su asiento. El francés le puso mala cara y dejó en manos libres- ¿Verdad que me prefieres al tonto francés? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Soy Gilbert, sencillamente genial!

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Qué…?- Preguntó el moreno, sin entender mucho lo que acababa de decir. Realmente estaba dormido- Gilbert. ¿Estás borracho?

-Oh, vamos, querido. Contéstanos de una buena vez- Pidió el rubio-. ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

Otro bostezo. Este todavía más ruidoso.

-No tengo mejor amigo. Los dos me caéis igual de bien… En este momento poco, ya que me habéis despertado…

-No nos mientas por cortesía. Sabemos que está claro que tendrás preferencia.

-Y repito que no… ¿Eso era todo?

Gilbert agarró el teléfono y lo acercó a él, para susurrar.

-No hace falta que nos lo digas a los dos. Francis no tiene por qué enterarse. Reconoce que soy tu mejor amigo y ya está.

-Te he escuchado- Soltó el francés, algo molesto.

El español suspiró, algo exasperado. Realmente tenía sueño.

-Ya os lo digo, chicos. No prefiero a ninguno… Os quiero por igual.

-¡Pero…!

-Mira... Por vuestra culpa Lovi se ha despertado… Hablamos mañana.

-¡Toni!

El constante pitido de haber colgado comenzó a escucharse. Los dos amigos miraron hacia el móvil.

-¿Empate?

-Empate.

Mas ambos sabían que él era el mejor amigo de Antonio.


End file.
